The Sugar Rush Soldier
by Phineas668
Summary: Sugar rush is getting an update, New character models, new items, and a character. The tech in the sugar rush cabinet is only getting better as a new "Code Writer" is being implemented and disguised as a racer. How will sugar rush do with their new high tech friend.
1. Chpt 1: New News

**The Sugar Rush Soldier**

 _ **I do not own Wreck it Ralph or any of the games that are in this story, I only own the OC (The Sugar Rush Soldier himself)**_

* * *

 **(On the royal raceway, Standard POV)**

"Guys, Guys!" came from Adorabeezle in a hurry. "Sugar rush is getting updated, Sugar rush is getting updated!" The small popsicle themed girl yelled running as fast as her tiny legs could take her. All the racers turned their attention towards the running racer.

"Woah really? What's new?" asked Vanellope watching Adorabeezle do her best to slow herself down. The eskimo girl's shoes dragged on the chocolate dirt ground as she stopped to catch her breath.

"We're -huff- supposed to -hah- get older character models -huff- and possibly a new character -hffa-." Adorabeezle spat out, face red from overworking herself in excitement. Adorabeezle was always the one to report the new updates that Sugar rush would receive. She spends a lot of time in game central station listening to gossip from other avatars. Every time there was talk of new updates involving her game, she would make a straight path straight to Vanellope to tell her.

"Huh, new models, that's cool" Swizzle said responding to what Winterpop brought to the group. "Do you know when this is going to happen?" he asked propping himself up against his kart.

"Sometime today" Adora said straightening her outfit out. "I can't wait, I wonder what we're all going to look like, and who that new character will be. I love meeting new people, I hope they're nice!"

"Do you know if they're going to be a boy or a girl?" Asked Vanellope, curious in the new character. Adorabeezle turned back to Vanellope to answer her question.

"I'm not sure Vanellope, there hasn't been any info about the gender, but there has been talk about the new character being linked to some sort of military theme, like an anti-virus, something like that" Adorabeezle responded. Jubileena's head rose up when Adorabeezle said military theme, she was curious.

"Military, that's army stuff, what does Sugar rush need an army for?" she asked. Sugar rush had multiple problems after the cy bug attacks. sometimes viruses would just show up and wreak havoc. Of course it was nothing Calhoun, Felix and Ralph couldn't fix with their brute force and quick fixing abilities.

"perhaps the outsiders know about the attacks, maybe they're trying to help us, maybe they are trying to protect sugar rush" Rancis said. Some racers nodded in agreement, some shook in disagreement. Vanellope came up behind Rancis and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you're right fluggerbutt, maybe you're right, but I don't think that's the case. That would mean the outsiders know we're alive with our own thoughts and not just code following sprites" Vanellope said. Rancis's face scrunched up when Vanellope gave him a new name, but he smiled not long after. Not long after Vanellope was discovered to be the "president" of Sugar rush, they started talking and making jokes until one day they revealed that they liked each other. After their relationship had been going on for quite some time, Vanellope started coming up with silly, freaky, funny names for Rancis, and they only got worse as time went on. Laughing, he nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Yeah that makes sense, so I guess all we can really do is wait around until the game is updated" Rancis replied. Vanellope nodded and climbed onto the hood of her racing kart for an important announcement for all racers.

"Attention all racers, Rancis is right, we all are just going to have to wait until the game is updated, everyone must stay in the game just to be sure that the update has no problems. Can someone please text whoever is missing so return to the game? Everything needs to be right, I don't want to find out what happens if one of the racers is missing during the progress" she announced. All the racers nodded their heads and hopped into their karts to head home, all but one racer, Minty Zaki, who stayed on the sideline of the track.

"A new character huh? Older models? Man if that's the case maybe I can finally get a man of my own" she thought. Minty had it a little rough when it came to guys. Back when Sugar rush was a new game, she had a crush on swizzle: however, not long after developing her crush, Swizzle and Jubileena became a couple. Afterwards she started to like Gloyd, but was surprised that she lost him to Taffyta also not long after developing her crush. Rancis was the last boy in Sugar rush, but she realized she's have no chance with him. She was a little messy, lazy, and she would sometimes see him staring at Vanellope when she would hide in the trees to watch races. This was her chance, if the new comer is a boy, she might be able to finally score a boyfriend. "I can't wait to see what I look like, and who they will be" she said before hopping into her kart and taking off towards home.

* * *

 **(2 hours later, with two Sugar rush couples)**

Swizzle, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Taffyta were sitting down in front of Swizzle's house discussing the news and drinking lemonade.

"So a new character, man if it's a guy, we gotta bring him into our activities. Someone from the military has got to have fun things to play with" Gloyd said to Swizzle, who was staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have another guy join me, you, and Rancis when we have our guy's nights" Swizzle replied. Jubileena spoke up after Swizzle finished.

"If the new character is a girl, we could go shopping and visit the lakes, I'm sure someone like a military girl would love to see beautiful locations."

"yeah, unless she's a complete bitch like Crumbelina" Taffyta added while taking a sip of her drink. "Mod it would be terrible to have someone like her protecting this place." Jubileena sat quiet after listening to Taffyta and slowly drank her lemonade.

* * *

 **(With the royal couple)**

"Ok Rancis, so we have no idea when we're getting updated, we have no idea who the new character will be, and we have no idea what we're going to look like when our body models are updated and we look older." Vanellope said pacing her bedroom. Rancis was laying on Vanellope's bed listening to her ramble on and on about the updates.

"Well I'm sure everything is going to go alright, and I'm 100% sure you're gonna look hot with your new older model" Rancis said chuckling imagining an older Vanellope.

"But I need to make sure everything goes perfectly, the codes, the home for the new comer" she said in a panicky tone. "I'm the president of Sugar rush and that's my job"

Rancis watched Vanellope pace the room a few more times before finally speaking up again.

"Nelly come here" he said patting the spot next to him. Vanellope stopped and sat down next to her boyfriend. With his arm sliding around her he continued. "Listen, I'm sure everything is going to be fine, we haven't had a problem ever with these sort of things, now stop worrying and let's watch a bit of TV" he said in a calm, relaxed voice. Vanellope smiled and cuddled up next to her lover. She remembered the day they got together, it was a funny memory. She remembered how they both got fed up with their feelings and straight up told each other how they felt at the same time. Vanellope was daydreaming when she was suddenly brought out of her trance from Rancis moving.

"Hey Nelly, is your body getting numb?" He asked. Confused, Vanellope stood up and started walking to the window.

"Yeah I am, that's new. I wonder what it means" she replied opening the curtains to an extremely bright white sky. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, what's going on! Wait! Rancis we're getting updated, we're getting updated!" She said hopping up and down rapidly and giggling.

* * *

 **(In Fix-it Felix Jr.)**

Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix were sitting on the top of the apartment building of their game.

"So" Felix started. "It's been awhile since Vanellope has visited, is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah yeah, she's just been busy running her game. Vanellope likes to make sure everything is in place and running correctly. I do visit Sugar rush every once in a while to check up on her although those cavities don't seem to enjoy my company, especially that Rancis kid, Vanellope's _Boyfriend_ " Ralph answered.

"Why don't you like Rancis? He's a nice kid, I'd trust him if I had a daughter" Felix stated.

Ralph paused then started again. "It always seems like he's hiding something from me, like him and Vanellope did something and he doesn't want me to know, he talks slow and firmly and it gets on my nerves." Felix chuckled and responded.

"You know Ralph, I know Vanellope is like a daughter to you, but you need to let her do her own thing, she's older then she looks you know." Ralph sat there, but something caught his eye. In the distance from his arcade cabinet, Mr. Litwak and another man were opening Sugar rush's control panels. Felix noticed what Ralph was staring at and spoke. "Golly, it looks like Sugar rush is getting updated. Wonder what's new?" Ralph shushed Felix so he could listen to the outside.

* * *

 **(Outside in the arcade)**

"So this new code writer, it will repair any damaged code in the game by itself?" Litwak asked.

"Yep, this code writer will take error codes, broken codes, and damaged codes and re-write them to do whatever they were originally supposed to do, of course it's just a prototype so who knows what will happen" the man replied to Mr. Litwak's question. "The company also disguised it as a playable character for extra fun, some sort of army dude or something, just as a small treat for the kids." Mr. Litwak chuckled and sat back watching the Sugar rush screen go black. Upon the screen came a message. "Uploading SR Solider."

"Anything else being added?"

"Yeah, they're also updating the character models to fit the popularity of the more adult players and each character will have a unique power up they can get on the track" the man replied again while checking boxes off of a clipboard.

"Sounds cool" Litwak said. The bar on the console started progressing with every megabyte being uploaded. Sugar rush was finally getting a huge update other than just a few bug fixes, and would likely not need any more now that a code writer was being implemented.

"I'm awaiting orders miss Vanellope" came an unknown voice. "All you need to do is prove yourself as a brave soldier."


	2. Chpt 2: World Changes

**The Sugar Rush Soldier**

 _ **I do not own Wreck it Ralph or any of the games that are in this story, I only own the OC (The Sugar Rush Soldier himself)**_

* * *

 **(The Castle, Standard POV)**

 **"** Updating… Updating… Updating…" a message was flashing on the consoles screen. Megabytes were just flowing in until the hard drive had successfully copied the update into the game. Most people have no idea but when a game is being updated, the code rooms light up like a firework show. Code boxes light up, shift, fly, and even blow up in many colors if that code is deleted. Ever box must be placed in the right spot for everything to work at 110%. In Sugar rush, Vanellope had just woken up from her update induced coma. Looking around she found that the sky had returned to its normal sunny day brightness.

"Man, I fell to the ground in a very uncomfortable wa- "Vanellope paused. "My voice! Its, its more mature… wow!" Vanellope was testing her voice in different keys and tones when she looked down to her hands. "wow, my fingers are longer" she said turning to the mirror of her dresser. "And I'm taller… man I look good haha" She chuckled. Vanellope was checking every detail of her body, she was taller, her hair was longer and had less candy stuck in it. As she was admiring herself, a memory of a man speaking to her suddenly came up. "Who, who was that? And what were they talking about? I need to check the code room as soon as possible." She whispered, in a nervous sounding way. From behind her she could hear Rancis snoring. Vanellope turned around and smiled. "I guess I'll stay here with him until he wakes up, just so he doesn't freak out" she thought.

* * *

 **(With Minty Zaki)**

Minty was passed out in the middle of her front door from the mini-coma the update put her in. "Ugh my head" Minty said in a groggy voice. "I think I hit my head on the way in." Minty got up and walked into her sweet home. She was looking through her cabinets of her kitchen to find anything to numb the pain she was in. Grabbing a bottle and checking it, she popped the lid open and swallowed a few pills. "That should take care of that, now where is my-." Minty paused and looked at her hands. "Oh! My hands are different, wow this is interesting, and my voice! I don't sound the same at all, I sound like… like uh... like an adult. Woooow this is so cool." Minty was admiring everything that had changed on her, she was much taller and her hair was slightly longer. "Man I look sexy, like really, really sexy" She said running her hands across her body. "Ooo look boobs!" she said excitedly grabbing one of her breasts. "I'll have no problem getting a man if I get the chance."

* * *

 **(On the Royal Raceway)**

"Where am I, what am I, what is this place." A boy stood up from the ground, pulling a tablet-like device from his belt. "I guess a checklist isn't that bad of an idea right now, let's begin. Peace Maker?" he looks around and finds blue machine gun on the ground. "Check, exo pack and connectors?" the boy looks and finds a metallic backpack like object on the ground by him. He puts the pack on his back and grabs the connectors and straps them to his legs and left arm. The strange boy looks at his right arm. "My bionic arm, I remember watching them design this thing, a smooth blue metal arm bolted together tightly to give me strength and an extra weapon if I ever need one" he says plugging the last connector directly into the arm. "Bionic cores? Where are they?" A small black box was at his feet. The boy picks it up and opens it to reveal 3 circuit board chips each labeled as a different type of modes for his bionic arm. "Chain core, flight core, and flame core, sounds useful I guess but I'll have to make more when I get the chance. Alright one last thing, my kart?" Looking up from the tablet he spots his kart right in front of him. "Annnd check I have everything so far on the list, I guess I head home, where is my home? I wonder if it's on the map." Swiping left and right, up and down, the boy spots his home on the map, marks it, then drives off in his kart.

* * *

 **(with Vanellope and Rancis**

"Rancis… Rancis… RANCIS!" Vanellope shouted in her boyfriend's ear to wake him up.

"Ah what the hell!? Vanellope that was loud why would you do that" Rancis says to Vanellope while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He pauses "I feel different"

"You look different too Fluggerbutter" Vanellope said putting a mirror in her boyfriend's face so he could see. Rancis opens his eyes and looks directly at him self

"Woah okay wow, I look so… detailed now. My hair looks awesome and more gentlemen like" Rancis said admiring himself. He stopped staring for a second to check out his girl. "Woah, you look amazing, like my mod. Vanellope giggled and blushed slightly from the compliment. Just as she was about to say thank you, Vanellope's cellphone started to ring. Grabbing her phone, she quickly answers it without checking who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vanellope, its Jubileena, ummm so I found something not far from the castle that I think you might want to check out with us"

"Um okay, what is it exactly?"

"A really really really big military base, you want to explore with me and Swizzy?"

"I guess me and Rancis can join you, when and where should we meet up?"

"Come down to my house in an hour and we can all drive down together"

"Alright sounds like a plan, me and Rancis will see you then"

"Cya prez *Click*"

"Who was that?" Asked Rancis. "And where are we going exactly?"

"Jubileena and Swizzle apparently found a military base that spawned in with the update, she called to tell me and was wondering if I'd like to go check it out" Vanellope responded grabbing a book bag and stuffing different items into it. "Of course because I run the place, I have no choice but to check it out to make sure everything is safe, and not game-breaking"

"What are you doing with the bag?" Rancis asked another question.

"Well since it's a military base, you know, weapons and dangerous stuff, I thought I'd bring some medical supplies just in case we get injured in there. I'm also going to put a few snacks in there for if someone gets hungry" She responded tightly packing and zipping the bag. "Alright, we got ourselves a nice bag full of supplies, now all we need to do is find info about the new character, to the code room my friend, we must dig for info"

"Sounds great" Rancis replies getting up out of the bed.

* * *

Vanellope, Rancis, and Sour Bill were standing at the code room door getting ready to enter and explore new codes. Rancis was tying a rope around him and Vanellope so they didn't float away while they were checking everything out.

"Turn around please" Vanellope says in an innocent tone.

"Come on Vanellope, I practically live here, I don't think it would be much trouble if I knew the code to the room" Rancis replies annoyed at not being able to have the code to the vault.

"I know, and I trust you so much, but this is info no one else except for me and Bill should know" She says giving a peck to Rancis on his cheek. Rancis gives a sigh, and turns around blushing while Vanellope punches in the passcode. After the password was entered, hissing of hydraulics could be heard as the door opened up revealing the processing system of the homeland everyone lives and breathes in. Vanellope turns Rancis arounds and gestures him to follow her. Entering the zero gravity void, Vanellope and Rancis "Swim" around looking for new codes and info on the new racer.

"I found the box for character models and uhh… new items for the race" Rancis yelled to Vanellope listing off new codes he came across

"New items, sounds great. What ones are there?" Vanellope yelled back trying to get answers while she was searching.

"Uhh… Cherry Blaster, Rocket pop booster, Vanilla strike, Taffy traps, I think these are items for you, Jubileena, Swizzle, and Taffyta" He yells back

"Those sound cool, can't wait to use the-, I found the box we were looking for, come over here!" Vanellope shouts out. Rancis detaches himself from the box he was holding and floats over to his girlfriend. The box Vanellope was holding had the title "Sugar rush soldier" written in a light purple font. "There's the soldier racer we were looking for, let's do some reading" she said, expanding the box to obtain the files written inside.

"Benjamin Oreon" Rancis read off the name. "I'm putting 10$ on Oreo's for the theme." Vanellope smirked at him while scrolling down the file for info.

"Benjamin Oreon, a new piece of hardware, is Sugar rushes newest form of defense. Using code writing techniques, he can add, delete, and repair codes when needed. Oreon is known for being very kind and nice, but sometimes making sarcastic comments. He may also playfully challenge others to prove strength. If ever threatened or scared, he will involuntarily solve his problems with brute strength or heavy weaponry. Ben is average height, around the rest of the sugar rush boys. He has blond hair and dark blue eyes. On top of his head he wears is a light brown cap and his racing helmet is also blue with a high tech visor for target finding. His standard outfit is a green T-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. He has a blue bionic arm that gives him the strength to pretty much push over cars. The bionic arm can be modified to use different types of weaponry or tech using what he calls "Cores" which can be replaced in a matter of seconds to match the situation they are needed in. The racing kart Oreon rides in is named the Rocky Road Rampage, or RR Rampage for short. The karts style and model is one never seen before. Taking a jeep, dune buggy hybrid, the hull is made out of chocolate bar chunks and the wheels are Oreo cookies covered in a semitransparent icing for extra strength. The top of the kart is a gun turret used for firing sweet seekers, cherry bombs, etc. Out of races it can be used as standard weaponry to fire bullet ammunition. The support beams on the kart are made out of iron like candy canes." Vanellope read off some of the written info there.

"Yess so we have a new guy around who is also cool, this is perfect" cheered Rancis fist bumping the air. Vanellope smiled at her excited boyfriend then checked her phone.

"It's almost time to go base exploring, we better wrap up and get to Jublileena's" Vanellope said while closing the code box and tugging on the rope she was attached to. Outside the vault, Sour Bill started reeling the president and her boyfriend back to the game. "Let's get to our karts and take off."

* * *

 _ **So I realised that surprisingly i'm getting way more views than I thought I would so I would like to thank everyone for reading, I also apologize for being a slower writer then others, I tend to go back a lot until the story is to my liking. I hope everyone is enjoying so far. In the next chapter we will visit the strange military base our friends Jubileena and Swizzle discovered.**_


	3. Chpt 3: The Exploration

**The Sugar Rush Soldier**

 _ **I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. There's been a lot of activity going on that prevented me from being able to write. Thankfully i should be up and running again with only minor delays.**_

* * *

 **(With Minty Zaki, Standard POV)**

Minty was sitting down watching television and eating one of her favorite snacks, mint ice cream. Devouring her sweet treat, she placed the spoon in the bowl and put in on her coffee table.

"Mm that was good, now what to d- "she was cut off by a sharp pain in her head and chest. "GHAAA BRAIN FREEZE!" Minty yelped out grabbing her head. Giving herself a few seconds, the pain quickly went away and she was her functional self again. "Alright, 200th note to self, stop eating that delicious ice cream so fast" Minty reminded herself. "Now what to d- "she was cut off again but by kart engines this time. Outside her house Vanellope and Rancis drove by at a high speed. "Hmm they seem to be in a hurry, something interesting must of came up. Maybe I could join them, I sure they wouldn't mind." Quickly, Minty grabbed her racing helmet and ran out the door.

"So where exactly did Jubileena say this base was?" Rancis Asked. Vanellope locked her gas pedal in its place and turned to her boyfriend.

"Just up the road. Jubi said a new path was created that branches off from the bottom of the main gate. So we should be there in like 5-10 minutes." She yelled to overcome the loud engine of her kart. Rancis nodded and checked his mirror. In it, a familiar green kart was approaching them at a higher speed. "Uh babe, Minty is following us" he yelled over to his girlfriend. Vanellope turned around to see that Minty had caught up to them in seconds and was pulling up beside her.

"Hey!" Minty yelled out.

"Uh hi" Vanellope yelled back.

"Whatcha guys up to?"

"Jubileena said her and Swizzle found a military base. Would you be interested in joining?"

Yeah I'd love to! I figured you and Rancis were doing something interesting because of how fast you drove by"

"Well if all goes well, we should find tons of military equipment and the individual that is supposed to use it."

"Yeah that sounds fun!"

* * *

 **(With Swizzle and Jubileena)**

"Vanellope and Rancis should be here soon. It's kind of convenient how the gate to this place just sort of unlocked" Jubileena said turning to Swizzle.

"Yeah, I think everything is unlocked. It doesn't even look like this place has power" he responded peering into the entrance. "I suppose since we're the only ones here, we could make out?" Jubileena looked her boyfriend in the eyes and put on a flirty look.

"Oh I'd like that." She said approaching Malarkey. Justas they were about to violate each other's mouths, the sounds of kart engines roared from down the road. Disappointed, the couple turned their attention to the 3 karts heading in their direction.

"Damn" Swizzle muttered under his breath.

"Maybe another time babe" The cherry girl told her boyfriend. Vanellope, Rancis, and Minty stopped their karts right in front of the gate and all excited.

"Hey, we're finally here!" Vanellope greeted Jubileena.

Hi Vanellope, Rancis, and Minty. Are you joining us in our exploration?" She happily greeted her friends.

"Yeah, I hope it's not much of a hassle" Minty responded. Jubileena smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no not at all, the more the better!" she hopped in excitement. Suddenly Swizzle spoke up.

"Well, we better get going soon, it's getting dark and soon it will be hard to see." Hearing that, Minty jogged over to her kart and reached into the glove box.

"I knew I'd need these someday" she said producing two flashlights. Minty clicked the power buttons on both, accidently shining one in her face. "Perfect, they work!" she added while rubbing her eyes.

"Great, now we have a group, some lights, I'd say we are ready to enter." Vanellope spoke out "Let me get a flash light and let's head in." Minty passed her a flashlight and then they all grouped up. The mint girl flashed her light forward to examine the base gate.

"High tech-ish" she said looking at all the panels and scanners. As the group walked in, various buildings caught their eyes.

"Look, there are hangars for tanks and stuff… cool" Swizzle said.

"Check this one out, there's like a plane type of vehicle on its roof" Rancis followed.

"Woah…" Minty gasped out. In front of her stood a giant tower with a weapon resting at the top. Shining her light on one of the control panels, she read out loud. "Automatic and Manual anti air and air strike firing tower, big name for a big gun."

"My mod, I'd hate to be the one that thing is aimed at" Jubileena said staring down the machinery in awe.

"This thing's got no power either, looks like this place isn't in the power grid yet" Swizzle said examining the outer control panel. Vanellope was still looking around while the others examined the missile launcher. In the distance she spotted a blue light shining through the window of another building.

"Huh" Curious she started talking "Hey guys, we should try to get into that building over there. There's something interesting about it" she said as if it were calling out to her.

"Why Vanilla, did you see something?" Rancis responded to her.

"Yeah… come on let's get in there" she said while walking un the buildings direction. When they got the door, they were faced with disappointment.

"Aw damn, doors jammed or locked" Minty sighed "looks like we're not getting in."

"Man, I really thought we'd find something interesting in here" Vanellope said disappointed. Behind the three girls, Swizzle and Rancis started making a plan.

"Want to break it down?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah sure, let's try Rancis replied, confirming the plan. The two boys paired up next to each other before calling out to the girls. "You three might want to move!" Before the girls knew it, they had two boys booking it in their direction. With the three girls moving out of the way, the two smashed through the door and into the hallway.

"There we go, that should do it" said Rancis proudly. The girls looked into the doorway to find Swizzle, Rancis, and a door on the ground.

"Look at you two stop men" Minty said sarcastically. "Maybe next time you should warn us earlier before you break out in full sprint at us." Swizzle chuckled.

"Sorry you three, never broke a door down before, we were kind of excited to do so." Vanellope and Minty started to laugh, but Jubileena was more interested in exploring the newly opened establishment.

"Come on slowpokes, let's go" she said skipping down a hallway while Vanellope and Minty shined their lights at her so she could see. Room by room, all five of the racers searched the building, finding beds for others, a kitchen, and finally a dark room filled with machines. Swizzle looked around at some labels on various boilers and heaters.

"This must be where everything is controlled, like water, heating, and electricity. Maybe we should look for a power box and see if we can light this place up" he said while reading the labels Vanellope was lighting up. The group nodded and started searching through the many boilers and other machinery to find their mark. While Jubi and Minty were searching, Minty tripped over a stray wire that was laying on the floor.

"oof, ahh ow ow ow" she cried out in pain landing on her knee.

"Oh my mod, Minty are you okay" Jubileena asked picking up Minty's light and shining it on her. Minty's knee was scrapped and blood was coming up from the cut.

"No it really hurts" Minty replied trying to stand up. Yelling out in pain, she collapsed back on the ground.

"Guys, hurry up and find the power and come over here, Minty got hurt!" The cherry themed girl yelled out to her friends.

"Found it!" Rancis said slamming down a lever. In seconds, all the machinery roared to life and the lights flickered on and the room became illuminated. Everyone rushed over to the two girls sitting on the ground.

"Oh my there's quite a bit of blood" Vanellope said rushing over to the two and kneeling down with them and grabbing a bandage from her bag. "Let's get her out of here, we can always come back." Swizzle and Rancis ran over and started to pick the Mint girl off the ground when suddenly a computerized voice that called out through the speakers.

"Scanners online, Recalibrating… Scanners recalibrated. Good afternoon sir Oreon, it seems you have guests looking for you." Swizzle looked around the room for camera's.

"That thing knows we are here, what the hell did we do!" he said freaked out. "Come on let's get Minty out of here." Everyone excited the room and tried to get out of the building. When they looked out, spotlights and lasers were lighting the base up and the gate was closed. Jubileena accidently kicked a piece of debris out the door way, which was immediately had multiple lasers pointed at it, following bullet holes. That's when Minty and Jubileena started to panic while Rancis and Swizzle were looking for another way out. Behind them, Vanellope turned around to see a man leaning up against the wall of the kitchen doorway.

"Oh shit" she said panicked. "Uh hello?"

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you guys. Those security turrets will tear you to shreds before you even leave the doorway" the man said. The other four turned to face the mysterious character standing before them.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Vanellope spoke in a demanding tone.

"The names Benjamin Oreon, and what's going on is you guys tripped an alarm while I was restoring some machinery. That's why all the power was off. However, that not important right now, one of you are injured, please bring her over here" He said gesturing the group to follow him into the kitchen. When they walked into his kitchen, Ben pulled out a chair so that they could sit Minty down. "So how did this happen?" Oreon asked while going through his drawers and cupboards.

"I think I tripped over a wire or something while we were looking for the power thingy, it really hurts" Minty explained. Ben grabbed another chair and lifted her leg onto it while doing his best not to cause more pain.

"So how are you going to help her?" Jubileena asked. Ben looked down for a moment before making a plan.

"By using medical supplies of course, hey Barry!" He called out. The others had looks of confusion on their faces when he called out another name.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" A computer asked. The faces of Oreon's guests were changed to shock when they heard who answered. Ben Smirked at them and started talking again.

"Send two medic drones to the kitchen and a builder drone with a bio scanner, I need them"

"Right away sir"

"Who was that" Rancis asked while looking around the room.

"That was Barry, he's a computer software who helps me run this place. I mostly controls the drones and gives them the commands I ask him to" Ben responded while waiting for the three drones to arrive. Just as he was getting impatient, all three arrived and one was carrying a device. The two medic drones started going to work. One of them covered Minty's cut leg in a special light that stopped the pain and allowed Minty to finally take deep breaths. The other started wrapping the cut with a disinfectant cloth and tapping everything together with medical tape. "Hand me that please" Ben asked the builder drone. The machinery handed over his scanner and Ben immediately started analyzing Minty's cut.

"What are you doing?" Minty asked while whipping tears off of her face. Ben looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm checking out your cut. There is stuff in there that can cause odd glitches in code when its exposed to it. It's nothing lethal, but it can cause dizziness and make you throw up. I just want to make sure you didn't get any of it inside of yo- oh…" he said checking the scanner closely.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked, now worried.

"Turns out she did get the chemical in her leg, a goods night rest should make it go away, but I don't think you should go home by yourself. You could hurt yourself from the dizziness. You can stay here if you'd like. It would be best if I could monitor you to make sure you are alright." Ben offered her. Minty looked at him, then started to think.

"If it's not much trouble, I can stay here" Minty said while looking at him. As she was doing this, she started to get a weird feeling. She didn't feel sick, but attracted, she had a crush on him, or did she. To her the feeling was much worse, like she was in love. Immediately she shook the feeling out of her head.

"Well if you want then I guess it would be a good idea" Vanellope said to the mint girl. "Now how do we get out of this place?"

"I'll disable the turrets and open the gate for you all, but before you all leave, could I get your names?"

"Well I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, the president of Sugar rush, and right here is my boyfriend, Rancis Fluggerbutter, these two are Swizzle Malarkey, and Jubileena Bing-Bing, and that is Minty Zaki" Vanellope introduced everyone. Ben shook all of their hands and gave Minty a bow, which made her smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Barry, can you disable the turrets, open the gates, and add all of their code signatures to the data base" Ben said.

"Right away sir" after making the base safe again, the other four said their goodbyes and gave Minty hugs and made their way out of the base.

"11:30, you don't have a bed time do you?" Ben chuckled and smiled. Minty laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't haha, but I am tired. Where do I sleep?" she asked. Ben stood there and thought before getting an idea.

"Well we can go to my room and you can have my bed, I just have a few things to work on before I got to bed so I'll be in there too, but after that I'll be gone to one of the guest rooms" he smiled and explained.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly take your bed; you can have it" she said declining the offer. Oreon wasn't having it though.

"Nah, you are taking it, I don't need it right now. I'm going to pick you up now and bring you there, is that okay?" he asked. Minty nodded and blushed a little bit from the offer. Ben reached under her and picked her up bridal style to walk her to his room. Minty was red by then and tried to find something to distract her. Looking down at the arm that was supporting her legs, she had a question to ask.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked trying to stop her blushing.

"I lost it in an explosion, or at least that's what my backstory says, there was a car bomb that went off when I was a child, I grew up most of my life without it until one day a tech engineer gave me an offer; get a new arm and do some of his work for him when he couldn't. At first I thought it was a good idea, the arm worked great, but soon I realized how crazy the man was. At first it was stuff like take a few items like phones and such, and then it escalated until one day he asked me to kill someone, of course that was too far so I ran away. Odd backstory haha" he said.

"Oh wow, so you use to be a thief with a good heart?" Minty asked.

"I guess, I never wanted to be, but that's just what happened. Of course now I just want one thing" he said while looking at her.

"What would that be?" Minty responded. The entire time she was being carried, she felt safe. The boy who had her in his arms was so nice. Could it be love at first sight she asked herself. She never believed in love at first sight. A crush maybe, but this was way beyond a crush, she felt a warm feeling just by being with him. She had to talk to someone about these feelings.

"I want love, someone to wake up to every morning" he said looking forward. That was too much for her, her face went bright red, and she tried to hide her face in his shirt. Seeing this, he laughed. "Hey look, you have arrived to your destination" he said mocking a GPS. Minty turned her head to see a room with many different things to look at. There was a shelf littered with tools and a computer resting on top of it. The wall had a fish tank and a sword was hanging there too.

"You have a sword too, damn boy you have everything around here" she commented.

"Yeah I have plenty of Knick knacks around here" he responded while placing her in his bed. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"Just a little light headed, but I'm okay" she told him. Ben sat down and started working on. During that time, the two never spoke, and after some time passed Minty fell asleep. Ben decided to call it a night and head to bed. Before turning the lights out he spoke quietly.

"Sleep well miss Zaki, I hope you feel better in the morning" he said, and then walked to his guest room and went to sleep. Tomorrow morning was going to be his first roster race.


	4. Chpt 4: Racing to Claim Gold

**The Sugar Rush Soldier**

 ** _I do not own wreck it ralph, I only own the Sugar rush soldier, Benjamin Oreon_**

* * *

Every Sugar rush night is very peaceful, no sounds are made and all the candy people are resting in their homes not making any disturbances. Sugar rush had always been a peaceful game, with the exception of the cy-bug attack of course, but the nights are usually a peaceful silence with a beautiful dark blue sky lit up by small stars. All the racers were huddled up in their homes or with their significant other sleeping soundly. Minty was in Ben's bed resting for most of the night combating her illness. Throughout the night she had tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position. The nausea that strange liquid chemical she had exposed her cut leg to was making it hard and was giving her an upset stomach. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, sat up and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called through the dark room. From the other side, the computer screen turned on and the letter B printed itself out onto it.

"Hello miss Minty; do you need anything?" Barry asked the girl sitting in the bed. Minty looked over and squinted at the bright blue light emitting from the screen.

"I don't feel so well; I can't really sleep" Minty replied while crossing her arms on her tummy and let out a small moan in discomfort.

"Is medical assistance needed? I can contact Ben or some drones to come take care of you" he asked. Minty blushed at the idea of Ben taking care of her, but brushed the idea out of her head.

"I just feel a little sick, where is the bathroom located?" She asked while removing the covers from her body. Minty made a small shriek when she saw that her bottoms were missing and she only had her underwear. "My pants! Where did my tights go!?"

"During the night, you had removed them, so I sent in a builder drone to take them to some repair drones so that they could wash and fix the hole that was made. I apologize for any inconvenience. Also to answer your first question, the bathroom is down the hall to your right" Barry answered her. Minty sat there for a second taking in the info.

"Uh, thank you I guess, but I don't think I'm going to walk around in green panties. Would there be any way to get my pants back from where ever they are?" she asked while placing a pillow on top of her legs.

"I'll request that they are brought back into the room right away, they should be repaired and fully cleaned by now. 5 minutes is an estimate to how long it should take." He told her. Right as Minty was about to thank the computer when she was interrupted by a sharp and burning like pain.

"Oh mod, I might actually be sick, I- "Minty was cut off again from a nauseous feeling rising in her. In seconds she limped her way to the bathroom and put her head over the toilet.

Ben was sleeping on one of the cots in the guest room with his hands placed over his belly. His chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Next to him, his tablet lit up and the letter B printed itself out.

"Sir?" Barry called

"What? I'm trying to sleep" Ben said in a groggy tone.

"You should go check on our guest, she is in the bathroom and I cannot scan her vitals as there are no scanners placed there. It seems she is vomiting" the computer told the soldier.

"Alright thanks, I'll go see" Ben said as he lifted himself from the small bed and put his shirt back on. While walking down the long hall, Ben could make out the sounds of distress coming from the bathroom. Slightly increasing his pace to a light jog, he stopped and slid to the bathroom door to find Minty leaning face down in the toilet. "Oh mod" was all he said.

"Ah please don't look at me, I'm half-dressed and throwing up in a toilet" she quietly let out while lightly wiping her mouth.

"Minty I'm not going to leave you here vomiting all night" Ben responded with guilt in his voice. "It's my fault that everything was off and that I didn't clean up after myself." Ben walked over to Minty and pulled her hair up out of her face. To him, seeing a girl like her sick because of his actions, made him feel like a failure, his job was to protect to people of Sugar rush, but he had already injured one of them on the first day. To her, it made her feel safe and cared for, that someone would get out of bed and stay by her side just to make sure she was safe and sound. Wiping tears from her face, she lifted her head from the bowl she sat up against the bathtub to take a break.

"I don't like throwing up, it always makes me feel like I'm dying in a sort of way" Minty said in her quiet voice. "I didn't mean to make you get up out of bed, I'm sorry."

"Minty that isn't any problem at all" Ben said while sitting down next to her. "I'm here to help, its who I am, what I was created for"

"But we broke into your home and I got injured, you never needed to help me or let me stay" the girl said as tears started to form in her eyes again. Noticing this, Ben placed his arm around her and pulled her closer which stopped Minty completely.

"Listen. I'm going to let you in on a little secret alright, in all honesty, I sort of led you guys here. The base would have been found eventually and you guys would of came in anyway. Now of course what I'm about to say should never be told to anyone, but I was semi-manipulating Vanellope" he said causing Minty to look up at him in confusion. "I've been talking to her since the minute I was put here by sending messages through our codes."

"You can do that?" the mint girl asked.

"I can, I'm a code writer, we can do many things. Add or subtract codes around us, but we can communicate without even needing to open our mouths" Oreon answered.

"That's pretty cool" Minty smiled before letting out a yawn. It was late and being sick was exhausting so it was expected for her to not have any energy. As Ben noticed this, he started to get up only to find that she had passed out on his shoulder. Blushing, he took out his tablet and dimmed the lights to a more soothing brightness. As Oreon looked over to the sleeping girl, he felt a tingly, excitement feeling, or as others would call it, attraction. Looks like the two were sleeping against the bathtub tonight.

"Sweet dreams Minty, it's a special day for me tomorrow and I may need help" Ben whispered

* * *

 **(Ben's PoV)**

"Sir… Sir! Sir you must wake up, your roster race is today and you must attend the first day, it's your secondary duty!" Barry kept calling me. To be honest, this may be my first night in sugar rush, but I really don't think I enjoy mornings that well.

"Alright, alright, I'm up" I mumbled out. Attempting to rise from the floor, my body was pulled back by a weight, Minty. I forgot last night kind of since I was tired, so seeing a girl in a T-shirt and underwear gave me a bit of a shock but I brushed it off. "Hey uh Minty… Minty wake up" I said lightly shaking her head that was rested apon my shoulder. The mint girl stirred and then buried her head further into my shirt.

"mmmmnooo I don't want to wake up yet" she moaned out in annoyance. "Wake me up later."

"I take it you are feeling a bit better?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"mm yes, yes I feel better" she quietly let out. "It's cold in here" followed, muffled from my shirt.

"That's most likely because you are in your panties" I stated. Within a second, she turned a bright red, shot upwards and into back into my room. Giving her a few seconds, she emerged from my living quarters with her leggings on, still red.

"You saw nothing okay" she said while brushing herself off. Laughing, I stood up and started a calibration on my arm.

"I saw nothing Minty haha, would you like some breakfast? We have a special day today and this roster race stuff I'm not familiar with." I offered while moving my arm in various circle motions.

"Yeah that would be nice I guess" she said while putting a bow in her hair. As I was walking her to the kitchen I called out to my computer.

"Barry! Could you start me a cup of tea please, Add milk and three tablespoons of sugar!" Within seconds I received an answer.

"Right away sir, and for the miss?" Barry asked Minty what she wanted for breakfast. Minty looked at me, her face showed a bit of nervousness, but I nodded my head at her to tell her that it's okay to ask for anything.

"Um, maybe two pancakes and some orange juice?" she asked while turning her head towards me. I gave her a bright smile and she smiled back while her face slightly turned pink. As I brought her to the kitchen, I pulled out a chair for her to sit, and then sat down myself. "Thank you for everything, I appreciate the care" Minty told me. "I've never really had care like this before."

"Well, you are quite welcome, again, I'm a caring person so it was no problem" I said. After a few seconds of silence, breakfast was brought to us by a drone pushing a food cart with Minty's breakfast and my tea.

"You don't eat?" she asked as she grabbed for the syrup. Taking a sip, I placed the cup back down and replied.

"Nah, not much of a morning eater, don't really have an appetite" I said while taking another sip. Minty looked at me with a smirk before replying.

"I'm the same way, not usually hungry, but right now I'm starving so thank mod for food." I chuckled. She was such a sweet girl, nice but tough, I like it. She made me feel happy just by talking, her voice flowed like water to me. This feeling she gives me is odd and maybe I should speak to someone, maybe Rancis. He seems to know how to keep Vanellope happy. Perhaps I can talk to him about these feelings.

"So this roster race thing, how does it work" I asked her to break the awkward silence I had made. Slightly blushing, I waited for her to finish the bite in her mouth.

"Well" she started "the way the roster race works is every single racer or the ones who show up race for the first 9 places. Using power ups around the map, you make your way up and if you do get a one of these places, you are put on the roster for the entire day for arcade gamers to choose you as a player. It's very fun and you get gold coins every race you participate in to buy stuff in other games." This was an interesting set-up, I liked it, first 9 shouldn't be hard and it seems getting there is a big deal. I had my racing experience coded right into me, but for an odd reason no one seemed to have given me the schedule so I could know what I'm doing.

"Sounds fun, I should get myself on that roster" I replied. Minty smiled and stuffed the last bite of her meal in her mouth. Checking the time, 10:34 in sugar rush and 5:34 in the outside world, it was time to head down to the track as the race started in half an hour. "We should get going, it's time to race."

"Alright let's go get your kart and get out of here" She said.

"Actually I'm going to leave my kart a surprise so that everyone can see it at the same time." I told her with a secretive tone.

"But how are you going to get there?" She asked

"Well I have this" I said while pulling out a microchip "The flight core, this small microchip plugs into my arm and gives me control over my exo suits booster pack so that I can achieve flight." When I inserted the chip, my arm lit up with a light blue font and the wings on my pack deployed. More light blue lights lit up down the wings and the pack itself have off a faint glow.

"Woah" Minty whispered "you can fly just by using a small circuit board, that's so cool." Her eye lit up in excitement as she examined the now extended power of my arm and exo pack. "What about your kart though?" She followed up with a question.

"I'll have a dropship bring it down, now let's go" I told her while putting in a few commands for the delivery of my kart. As we walked out the door of my home and towards to base gate, you could see the busy robots doing their daily tasks. I live in a busy world but I like it because it's never too quiet around here. When we got to the gate, I placed a few key codes into a control panel to open it so we could leave. Outside, Minty's kart was waiting for her and I could tell she was eager to hop in. When we got over to it the mint girl bounced over the side and into the driver's seat

"Ah, sitting in this thing never gets old" she stated while turning the engine on. "I'll race ya there" Minty said in a happy, excited tone. Taking that as a challenge, I smiled, popped the wings open on my exo pack and we both shot off.

* * *

 **(Royal raceway, standard POV)**

"What was he like, was he cool, is he mean, what does he like?" Gloyd asked Swizzle tons of question trying to get info on the new guy. Swizzle sat in his kart slowly drinking a lemonade while the candy corn boy bombarded him with questions. When he was finally out of things to ask, swizzle spoke up.

"Well to probably answer a few of the hundred questions that were asked, he seems like a cool guy, got lots of neat gadgets, pretty chill. Minty got injured while we were there so he took her in, fixed her up and let her stay over" Swizzle calmly said while taking another sip of his drink.

"He took her in and helped her, and she stayed the night. Huh? That kinda sounds like a crush" Gloyd said, thinking about the info he got. Swizzle thought of the night before trying to get as much info as possible.

"It could be, they seemed to be eyeing each other while we were there so it's possible, no way of knowing though" came from the jolly rancher boy. In another group, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, and Adorabeezle were chatting about the new character as well. Jubileena could hardly slow down with the cool stuff she saw while she was exploring.

"And when we finally god in, there were so many different buildings, and in the center there was a giant missile tower and it was huge. Then we found the house building and Rancis and Swizzle busted down the door and-. "Jubileena stopped and almost passed out from not breathing. Vanellope chuckled and rolled her eyes at the out of breath cherry girl.

"Anyway, the kid seemed cool. His name is Ben Oreon, and he's our newest defense. Minty is bringing him here right now for his first roster race, I hope she told him the rules because we're running out of time." Of in the distance, Minty's kart engine could be heard as it ripped through the chocolate dirt and towards the raceway. Slamming down on the breaks, her kart slid and drifted into her spot on the track.

"Heya!" she called out to Vanellope and the group with her.

"You look better" Vanellope commented "Where's Ben?"

"Right here!" came from the sky. Looking up, Vanellope saw the new guy soaring through the sky and making a dive bomb straight for them. All the racers watched in awe as the boy made loops and twists all the way to the ground where he impacted with a perfect landing, sending dust up in the air. "I'm finally here"

"I beat you" Minty said proudly. Ben chuckled and smiled.

"Eh, I let you win" he responded. Minty's mouth formed into a smirk and she gave him the "oh really" look to which he sent back a "oh yeah" look right back. Looking around, Ben saw all the racers staring at him with curiosity. "Don't worry, I don't bite" within seconds he was surrounded by all the racers who were new to him. All but Snowanna and Crumbelina, who just sat back not wanting to get into the mess.

"Woah, he's part robot" came from Candlehead.

"That arm looks so cool" said Gloyd.

"What does it do" asked a curious Sticky. Ben calmly shushed all the racers before speaking.

"Hello to you all, my name is Benjamin Oreon and yes, I have a robotic arm. If you guys want to see what it can do, I'll gladly show you." That question was followed by a bunch of nods and a few yes's. Ben laughed and pulled out a red microchip from his pocket. "You guys might want to stand back" he said. All the racers walked back a few meters which aloud Ben to safely use his weapon, the flame core. When he replaced the flight core with the flame core, his exo pack and arm lit up with a bright red. All the teens oo'd as the lights but this wasn't the beginning. Pointing his palm upwards, Ben charged power and released a huge pillar of fire, followed by a few fireballs, and a heat blast so hot the air around the area got a few degreases warmer.

"Well check that out, that's so cool" Gloyd said to Swizzle who responded with "yeah." Ben looked around and bowed, earning a few claps. Vanellope then walked up the Oreo boy with a smile.

"You have quite the gadgets, I can't wait to see more; however, there's something more important that needs to be asked, where's your kart?" the president asked. From up above, a huge plane like vehicle hovered over the starting line and dropped a metal crate which slammed on the ground and opened to reveal the soldiers race vehicle.

"Right there" Ben replied with a smirk on his face. "Meet the rocky road Rampage or RR Rampage for short. A beautiful dune buggy-jeep hybrid with a mounted machine gun for off and on the track. Of course it's not used as a machine gun in races, more for the power ups."

"Looks very cool, well get in and line up at the start, we have a roster race starting in a few minutes so everyone needs to get in." Vanellope said while snapping her fingers. All the racers walked over to their karts while chattering about everything that's happened.

"I've never seen a kart like that"

"His arm is so cool"

"I wonder what else he can do"

There was one conversation that caught Ben's ear, Crumbelina and Snowanna's conversation.

"He's kind of hot don't you think"

"Yeah, I like his hair and his eyes, man would I like some of that please"

This caused Ben to blush slightly, but unfortunately, Minty also heard the conversation, and became enraged. She didn't want them to have Ben, she wanted him and if she had to fight for his love, she would. Keeping a calm posture, Minty prepped herself for a race, she was taking two down no matter what. After a few minutes, and everyone was in their karts, the roster race was beginning. Ben sat all the way at the back and waited for the lights. Beside him Rancis got his attention.

"Hey, good luck out there mate" the British boy told him. Ben smiled.

"Thanks, you too. And uh, after the race do you mind if we have a small chat, it's something important that I think you can help me out with" Oreon asked.

"Sure thing, I'll gladly help a friend" Ben thanked him and his eyes laid upon the Mint green girl ahead of him. Thoughts of the night before flowed through his head, all the times he noticed her interested in something he had to say and all the times he was interested in what she said. As he sat there in his trace, the beeper to start the race went off, snapping him back into reality.

"ON YOUR MARKS." Ben gripped the steering wheel with his left hand and the gear shift in his right.

"GET SET." Taking one last glance at his competition, he paned to Torvold, Adorabeezle, Crumbelina, then to Minty.

"GO!" All the racers shot off like missiles, kicking up chocolate dust as their tires slid through the dirt. Ben and Rancis were at the back, racing side by side. Ben was determined to get on the roster, but Rancis seemed chill for wherever he got. Oreon looked over to Rancis and gave him a small wave before accelerating faster into the other positions. Torvold, Citrusella, and Adorabeezle were all passed by the soldier who seemed like he was in a rush. Up ahead, Minty was being boxed off by Crumbelina and Snowanna, he didn't like this. Smashing one of the item boxes, he received some sweet seekers. Ben climbed to the turret on his kart and took aim. He watched as Crumbelina and Snowanna bullied Minty around. Crumbelina repeatedly smashed the side of her kart into the mint girls and Snowanna rammed the rear bumper in attempt to knock Minty off course.

"Thunk, Thunk, Thunk" the sounds of sweet missiles being fired off to any opponent unlucky enough to be caught in their path, these racers being Carmello and Rainbeau.

"SMASH!" Both karts rolled and flipped as 2 of the three sweet seekers made contact, the third one slamming into the ground.

"Thank you Ben" Minty beamed at her savior while watching the two girls make angry comments of what happened. Oreon smirked back but his smile didn't last long. Sticky Wipplesnit dropped a puddle of sticky slick in front of Ben and Minty, causing both to freak out and swerve around it. Sticky laughed, and was immediately taken out by a sweet seeker stuck in the ground.

"Oops, guess that was mine" he chuckled while Minty joined him. The race had just started and it was already getting intense with the crashing and loud banging from up ahead. For Ben and Minty the race was going good, to the others behind them besides Rancis, it was horrible. Being struck down by the new guy was embarrassing. In the next position up, Jubileena had gotten an ice cream mortar and was aiming straight for the two behind her. Launching it in the air, the glob of ice cream glided through the air, but splatted against the ground after Minty dodged it. As they caught up, Minty and Jubileena started banging their karts together in friendly competition, only to be passed by Ben who fired off gaining speed every few meters. Smashing an item box again, he received three cherry bombs. The soldier looked ahead and saw Taffyta smashing aggressively into Swizzles kart, it was time to save another friend. Climbing back into the turret, he lobbed the bombs into Taffyta's pink lightning, causing her to flip and fall off the course.

"Hey thanks!" the Swizz called out "I'll take care of Nougestia for you, good luck on the roster,"

"Thanks" Oreon replied back. Swizzle drove ahead and started ramming into the back of Nougestia's kart; However, Swizzle accidentally jammed his tire into Nougestia's, causing them both to flip, destroying their karts.

"oohh- that sucks" Ben muttered while speeding up. He was getting closer and closer to the front. The only racers left to pass were Gloyd, Candlehead, and Vanellope. Gloyd had gotten a sugar rush and boosted past Candlehead while sticking his tongue out which was followed by her sticking hers out too. Gloyd's small advantage was immediately demolished by some cherry bombs that were placed by Vanellope, putting him back many positions. Ben had reached up next to Candlehead, which prompted her to say hello.

"Hi Ben!" Candlehead joyfully called out while waving extremely fast. Waving back and being the kind fellow he is, Ben smiled and gunned his engine to pass Candlehead, but this caused her competitive side to flare. Candlehead bumped the rear side of the RR Rampage, causing it to spin a full 180 degrees. This completely surprised the rookie, but thinking quickly he put his kart in reverse and picked up some more sweet seekers.

"Bad idea Candlehead" Ben chuckled out "Sorry about this."

"Thunk, Thunk, Thunk" all three seekers smashed apart Candlehead's karts. Last target was Vanellope. She was waiting for him.

"Look who finally made it, glad to see you're having fun" Vanellope said while the two smashed through the last item box till the finish line. "This race is mine Oreon, see ya at the finish line." As she was about to glitch away, something hit the back of her kart, stopping her completely from teleporting away.

"wha- what happened" Vanellope cried out in a panicked tone.

"Let's just say- "Ben stopped where he was. His kart began to glow blue and ones and zeros began to swarm around the base of the RR rampage until he disappeared. "I took what was yours!" he finished with a yell as he reappeared way in front of her.

"You glitched, you can't do that! That's my thing!" The president yelled out, but it was over, she had gotten second place, and the new racer claimed first. All the racers slid across the dirt as they came to a stop. As the first 9 kids crossed, the giant screen lit up, reviling the roster races chosen characters.

 **1) Benjamin Oreon**

 **2) Vanellope Von Schweetz**

 **3) Swizzle Malarkey**

 **4) Jubileena Bing Bing**

 **5) Minty Zaki**

 **6) Sticky Wipplesnit**

 **7) Rancis Fluggerbutter**

 **8) Crumbelina Di Carmello**

 **9) Snowanna Rainbeau**

"Whoa, you made it not only in the top nine, but first place. That's incredible" Minty exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're pretty good, especially for your first race" Vanellope said while sticking her hand out. "You race well. And whatever you stole my item with, nice hit I never saw it coming"

"As do you Vanellope, and so does everyone else, it was really fun racing with you all" Ben replied while shaking Vanellope's hand.

"The arcade's opening guys, the arcade is opening!" Candlehead said bouncing as if it was her first day in the arcade.

"Huh just in time, alright roster picks line up, everyone else enjoy your day home" Vanellope announced. Ben was in his spot next to Rancis, setting up for the actual races.

"Well you know the track now, now all we do is wait for a quarter alert. By the way, how about we hit tappers after the day is over and we can talk about what you wanted to speak to me about" Rancis said as he combed his hair.

"Uh sure, I don't know where that is, but sounds like a plan" Ben said back, adjusting his helmet.

"Trust me, you are going to love game central, there's way more than just sugar rush, way, way more" the peanut butter boy said in a happy tone.

* * *

 **(Outside the game, Standard POV)**

A teenage girl had gotten the first game of the day at the sugar rush cabinet. Sitting down, she placed in her four quarters to start the game.

"Hey a new guy, what's he about?" the girl asked herself. When she selected Ben's icon, his photo switched to a thumbs up and his voice game through the machine.

"Let's make this track our playground."


	5. Chpt 5: A picnic Worth Remembering

**The Sugar Rush Soldier**

* * *

When racing, it is always important to have fun. Even if you lose, you should always be a good sport. In sugar rush and the outside world, there are some who follow this rule and some who chose to forget about it. As the day ended, all the racers were exhausted from the action-packed races they participated in. Ben had finished his first day of racing sticking in the top 4 places. On the track, him and Vanellope were always competing to see who could beat who. The day was finally over and it was time to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

"Great racing out there chap, you and Vanellope seem to have quite the competitive sides" Rancis commented on the Oreo boy's racing skills.

"Thanks, your girlfriend puts up quite the fight, it's difficult to get by her" Ben said back, remembering the constant ramming from their two karts.

"So you want to head out to tappers, I'll buy the drinks and we can talk" Rancis offered while replacing his helmet with his peanut buttercup hat.

"Sure, we can take my kart. Just climb onto the turret and show me the way" Ben said. Rancis hopped onto the back and made his way into the small hole in the roof. Ben lowered the gun back into the kart, and then the two made their way to rainbow bridge. With Vanellope, she was chatting with Jubileena and Swizzle about random events happening in game central when Minty approached them.

"Hey guys" she greeted.

"Hey Mint, what's up?" Vanellope asked her. Minty paused for a second, dragging her shoe in the dirt and thinking.

"I-I was wondering I-if you guys could help me with something" Minty stuttered out, face turning red. Vanellope and Jubileena looked at her with slight grins, but Swizzle kept it cool, taking in any info he could get from the mint girls' body language.

"Sure Minty, we'd love to help" Jubileena cheerfully said. "What is it you need help with?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk- talk about B-Ben" Minty stuttered out while blushing even more. The three looked at the green haired girl before realizing what was really going on.

"Of course!" Jubileena exclaimed. "We can go to my house and chat there." Minty smiled through the embarrassing feeling that had overcome her and followed the group to their destination.

* * *

 **(On the Sugar Rush Monorail)**

Ben and Rancis we're riding the train to game central station while Rancis explained where they were going and what this place was.

"So, there's other games all connected into one? And all it takes is a train to get there?" Ben asked, curious.

"Yes, there are so many people you'll get to meet. We're heading to a video game called Tappers. A lot of other characters go there, Street fighters, Mario brothers, and even a few of Vanellope's best friends too" Rancis said, thinking of the amazing events that happen in the bar.

"Candy Cane Express, you are now arriving in outlet 9. Welcome to Game Central Station" A woman called out on the loudspeakers as the train slowed down to a stop.

"We are here" Rancis said as he hopped out onto the platform. Ben followed and the two stepped down the staircase and out to the end of the plug. Out in the station, many different characters strolled around, some chatting with each other, some sprinting around to get where they want to be.

"Holy shit" Oreon muttered out with an expression of amazement. "Everyone in the arcade is here!?"

"Yeah, everyone who owns a cabinet can come here whenever the day is over" Rancis told the boy who was frozen from the new, awesome sight he was seeing. When Ben took a step forward, he tripped an alarm, startling both boys. Suddenly, from no where the surge protector zapped in.

"Boys, I'm going to have to ask you to come here" Surge said, prompting the two to change their course from tappers to a nearby bench. "One of you tripped an alarm, so I need a name, occupation, state of business and declaration of any items from your game."

"Well I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, I'm one of the racers, I have nothing on me but money and a cellphone. Me and my friend were just heading to tappers" Rancis said. The surge wrote down the information he had gotten.

"Uh-huh, and uh who is your friend here" Surge asked, eyeing the Oreo boy.

"I'm Benjamin Oreon, the newest racer and added military to Sugar Rush. I'm joining Rancis on our way to Tappers, and I'm holding nothing on me" Ben replied to the question.

"Military huh?" Surge wrote down on his scribbler. "Any weapons, like the arm?"

"No sir, the arm itself is not a weapon, but can be modified to function as one" Oreon said. Surge finished his inspection and put away his pen.

"Alright, ill just need to put your code into the system and you will be able to walk in and out freely as long as nothing prohibited passes the barrier." The man said. "Also, since you are new, you probably don't know much about here but coming out of your game poses many risks. You should be careful because if you die out here, you won't respawn, also posing a threat to any other character out here will result in a penalty that will prevent you from leaving the game for a period of time or permanently. Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand, thanks" Ben said. The surge nodded and then Zapped away. "Let us continue on our trip." The two racers started making their way towards tappers. Off in the distance, Calhoun watched Ben as him and Rancis walked towards another game.

"Huh" she hummed as her eyes followed the Oreo racer. "I'll wait a little longer" she said to herself, then picked up her assault rifle and made her way to tappers with them.

* * *

 **(In Tappers)**

"Take a seat, I'll get you a root beer" Rancis offered while trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Thanks, so I guess this is where we can start, since I'm new I haven't really figured out most of my emotions and feelings, and there's a feeling I have that's been in me that I think you can help me with" Ben said, tapping his fingers on the bar counter.

"This is sounding weird man" Rancis replied, looking at ben with a weirded out look. Ben looked at him with the look of annoyance.

"Nooo not like that! let me finish first I'm not done. Listen, when ever Minty is around, my chest feels tight and my legs get kind of numb. I don't understand what's going on. Plus, its only with her, no one else" Oreon explained. Rancis stared with wide eyes. "What?" Ben followed up.

"Oooh boy, ill explain in a sec" Rancis said. Suddenly Tapper showed up with his note pad and pencil.

"Ah a new face, what will it be boys" He asked.

* * *

 **(At Jubileena's House)**

When the four racers arrived at the cherry girl's house, Jubileena and Swizzle brought them in and went straight to the kitchen while Minty and Vanellope sat down in the living room.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about Minty" Vanellope asked.

"W-well I need your guys' help with something, I think I've fallen in love" Minty explained just as Jubileena and Swizzle walked in with lemonade.

"ooooh I just heard a topic I'm interested in" Jubileena sang out with a big smile printed on her face. Minty placed her hands between her knees and looked to the floor as her faced turned to a crimson red.

"Oh my Minty, already got a crush on the new guy" Swizzle teased, receiving a light wack on the shoulder from Jubileena.

"Well I think its cute" Vanellope added "And, I you two would go great together, you guys already have a kind of bond already anyway." Minty paused to think about what her president had said before responding.

"I just don't know what to do, he's so joyful and confident and it makes my heart melt. I really need your guys' help with this, how do I get his attention?" She asked.

"Well I think you already have his attention, you just need to show him that you like him as well, do something that could should spark a relationship" Swizzle told her while sipping his drink. Jubileena jolted from the spot she was standing, spilling her drink on the floor.

"I have an idea!" Jubileena yelled out in excitement. "Why don't you guys have a picnic, maybe somewhere like… um…"

"The lemonade lake?" Vanellope suggested.

"YES! Yes, the lemonade lake is the perfect spot, its so calm and beautiful there. And its soooo romantic when the sun sets. Oooh I have such treasured memories of when Swizzy brought me there" Jubileena gushed at her first date with her lover. Minty looked at the group with her and wondered.

"Hmm. Yeah I think that's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now I need to find everything, including him."

"I think I saw Ben and Rancis drive out to game central station. Ill give him a text and ask if he's still with him" Vanellope said while grabbing her phone.

* * *

 **(With Ben and Rancis)**

"So, love? Huh, never thought something like that would come so fast" Ben said while sipping on some root beer. Rancis finished his glass and whipped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You never know what's going to happen, love is something that comes out of literal nowhere" He explained before jumping at the surprise vibration from his phone.

"I guess you're right, it's the same way with the military, everything is unexpected" Ben mentioned as he took another sip. Rancis then diverted his attention to his phone and started tapping away. "Vanellope?"

"Yeah, she uh, wants me to pick up a few things from burger town and that junk" Rancis lied. "Looks like this meet-up must be cut short, guess ill see you around mate. Cheerio." Rancis patted Ben on the back, then paid the bill.

"See ya" Ben said goodbye as the peanut butter boy left. As he was about to get up from his seat, a taller woman pushed him back down.

"Hold it right there cowboy" The woman said. "We need to talk"

"Oh, um hello uh, miss" Oreon said quietly, confused on what was happening. The stranger smiled before grabbing a seat next to him.

"The names Calhoun, but to you it will be Sargent Calhoun. I heard back when you and the buttercup both walked into game central that you own a military, is this so?" Calhoun asked

"Yes, that is true, I run a military base down in Sugar Rush" the younger soldier said.

"I see, and what exactly are your units, who are your soldiers" She asked another question.

"Well you see, my base is run almost entirely from drones and A.I. Me and my computer control our tanks, planes and defenses. Of course, they can be manually operated if necessary." Ben told Calhoun.

"Uh huh, well since you are a military you need to know something. Every military here in the arcade, including hero's Duty, Call of duty and now Sugar rush, are all linked. When there is a problem too big that a single force cannot defeat, we all enter to assist. We call this an alliance and its very important to have it" Sargent Calhoun explained.

"Oh, wow that's cool, so whenever its necessary, everyone groups together" Ben said impressed.

"Yes, and also weapons are important, you can sell and buy weapons from these games for any currency. We like to make sure that everyone is fully armed and ready" She said. "Well, its about time I head back, Felix is probably wondering where I am." Calhoun grabbed her stuff and left. Ben watched the Sargent strut out of the game with her equipment.

"Looks like I'm heading back too I guess" He said to himself, exiting the game.

* * *

 **(At Jubileena's House)**

"Alright Rancis is coming back to Sugar Rush, so Ben should follow soon after" Vanellope said while tapping on her phone. Jubileena was bouncing around in excitement due to the chance of a new relationship blooming.

"Oooh I can't wait to see how this turns out, you two would work so well together ahhhh" Jubileena fangirled while Swizzle tried to calm her down.

"hehe… thanks Jubi" Minty blushed. "What's the next step prez?"

"Well, I think just gather up some food, blanket, and get out. He's new and he seems to have interest in you so a yes should be expected" Vanellope told Minty. Minty smiled and stood up from her seat.

"I guess that's that, thanks guys. Ill text you afterwards" Minty said before taking off out the door and to her kart. As Minty drove off, Swizzle Jubileena and Vanellope watched her go.

"Do you think she will screw this up" Swizzle asked.

"Ha please, she knows what she wants and what she's doing. I mean hey, she's not Candlehead, she'll be fine" Jubileena replied to her boyfriend's question.

"Guess we just wait then" Vanellope said.

As Minty was driving, she was planning her date out. What would she wear, what would she bring? She wasn't expecting him to bring food because this was going to be a surprise to him. What if he was busy, or if something was wrong? All of these thoughts were making her nervous, but she ignored it the best she could. When she arrived to her home, the mint girl sprinted up to her room, almost trampling Torvald in her path.

"Woah hey you seem to be in a hurry, what's going on" Her sister asked.

"I'm going to ask Ben on a date. The plan is to bring him to the lemonade lake so we can talk and have a picnic while the sun sets. I need to look good so what to wear hmm…" Minty thought aloud. Torvald watched her pair as she dug through her closet pulling out a light green skirt and shirt. "Do you think this would make me look fat?"

"No not at all. Wait you planned this all out?" Batterbutter asked.

"Yeah on the way here, I have limited time, I need to get dressed and put some food in a basket" Minty said gathering many different items, preparing to bring them into the bathroom.

"Ill get Sticky to help with some food and ill get you a basket. Go get ready and we'll have everything ready for you" Torvald told Minty. "And remember, don't load up on make-up, going natural is the best way to find a man." Minty froze and looked down at all items in her hands. Blushing, she put most of them back but kept a few with her.

'Thanks Tori" she smiled. When she got to the bathroom, Minty stripped of her clothes and put on her new outfit. It had been awhile since she wore a skirt, and she was surprised that even though her body had changed, so did her clothes. Now resting on her slimmer body, the skirt was a perfect fit. From downstairs, she could hear her two sisters bickering over a card tower that Sticky had been working on until Torvald startled her, causing the teal haired girl to drop the tower to the ground. Touching up on her face a bit, she finished everything she felt needed to be done. When she got down to the ground floor, her sisters we're in the kitchen, still arguing about Sticky's creation.

"Ahem" Minty coughed. Her two sisters stopped and turned their heads.

'Woah Minty you look beautiful" Sticky gushed. Minty blushed and thanked her younger sister.

"Everything is all set up, I put the basket and a blanket in the trunk of your kart so now you can be off for your date" Torvald said.

"Thank you, guys, you really are the best" Minty said cheerfully as she headed for the door. "Bye guys"

"Bye, have funn!" Sticky called out.

"But not too much fun!" Torvald followed up. Minty started up her kart and started driving to the rainbow gate, hoping to run into Ben. Up ahead she could see a figure driving down the bridge.

"Perfect, there he is, just on time!" she thought to herself. From ahead, Ben could see Minty's kart tearing through the dirt in his direction. When She finally got to him they both drifted to a stop next to each other.

"Hey Ben!" Minty cheerfully greeted him.

"Hey there" Oreon replied. "You look good, special occasion?' Minty blushed from the complement and told him what she was dressed up for.

"Thank you, not really, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out, like at the lemonade lake or somewhere" she asked, hoping to hook him in.

"Yeah sure" he said while climbing out of his combat kart. "Barry take this back to the base please"

"Right away sir" Barry took his order and drove the kart back towards the sugar rush military base.

"Ill fly with you, you'll just have to lead the way" Ben said. Minty smiled and motioned for him to follow. It was time to have that date she wanted. When the two arrived at the lemonade lake, Minty slowed her kart to a stop, but Ben slammed into the sand and slid through, nearly going into the lake.

"Haha, looks like you need to work on that landing a little bit" the mint girl said while giggling and unpacking her stuff. "I brought some food and a blanket that we can sit on while we ea-… Ben?" When she looked over, Ben was staring out into the lake. Minty approached him and set her stuff down, getting it ready. "This place is one of the many beautiful land marks in Sugar Rush. It makes me glad to call this place my home." Ben broke his gaze from the lake and turned to Minty.

"This place looks amazing, I love it here. You're so lucky to be able to come here all the time" He quietly said. Minty smiled at him and opened her basket of food.

"Here have a seat and a snack" she offered. Oreon sat down next to her and grabbed a cookie.

"Thanks" he said before biting down.

"Crunch!"

"Ah ow" Ben cringed from the damage his teeth took.

"Oh, my I'm so sorry. Those must be Sticky's cookies. She well, isn't the best cook." The mint girl apologized and explained.

"Haha is quite alright Mint, accidents happen" the soldier said while bouncing the treat in his hand. Minty let out a small giggle from his forgiveness. "Hmm these are very flat and circular" he muttered. "I wonder if I just… HA!" Ben called out as he launched the baked good into the lake where it skipped and skipped across the surface.

"Woah, I've never been able to do more than three skips and you got 7 or 8 on your first try" Minty said in awe. Ben smiled as he took another cookie and bit down on it.

"Hey would you look at that, this one's edible" he chuckled. Minty couldn't hide her giggling as it continued to grow. Noticing this, Oreon started making jokes and anything funny to maker her laugh. Minty was having a wonderful time as she started to laugh and laugh to the point where she laid back and rolled around. After a few minutes of jokes and making his crush laugh, Ben decided to give her a break. Minty was on the ground trying to catch her breath, but all she could do is giggle with the biggest smile on her face.

"you have a cute laugh" the soldier commented on the mint girls laughing fit.

"Oh, uh thank you" she responded as her face turned red as a tomato. "Hey look, it's the sunset" Minty said trying to change the subject so that maybe he wouldn't notice her reaction. "It's beautiful tonight."

"yeah, would you look at that. Reminds me of when I was young." Ben whispered.

"I use to come here every night when I was younger too" the mint girl told him. "Those nights weren't the best of nights." Ben looked over with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Minty let out a sigh before telling him what he meant.

"Here in Sugar rush, I haven't had much luck with getting someone to love. Pretty quickly the small number of boys here were taken, so back then I would come here and watch the sun and moon" she explained. Ben looked at her with concern.

"That's not all, is it?" He asked, feeling like she was hiding an important detail. Minty just stared out to the lake. She meant for this date to be fun and relaxing, hopefully romantic. But instead it started good, but now felt like she was turning it into something more depressing.

"No sadly, its not. Every one of those nights were terrible, it was hard to watch the moon and sun when all you could see was tears. But eventually I was given something more important. I was given a family, Sticky and Torvald. I stopped coming here and put my time in with them instead to get rid of the loneliness. And it helped, it makes me happy to have them." Minty was trying her best to hold back tears from remembering her past and present, causing the soldier to react in slight panic.

"You know Minty" he started, "How about I tell you my backstory, it would only be fair." The now gloomy girl looked up with eyes glazed from tears.

"But you already told me your backstory, remember?" she said, sniffling. Ben showed her a small smile before telling her what he meant.

"Why don't I tell you my real backstory, something more then a programmed fairy tale." The boy explained. Looking at her, Ben put his arm around her to calm her down from the feelings that overcame her. "See the sky right now?" he started, pointing to the darkening sky as the sun gave its final rays of light. "Everything started on a night just like this." Minty was now starting to calm down from the warmth and closeness she felt, Ben was feeling this too. "There was a man, a man who had an idea to make a friend that would help him out as he worked. This man was very smart, he was one of the top workers for a video game company, had two kids, a boy and a girl, a wife, and a new child soon to be born."

"That sounds nice hehe" she quietly giggled through her sniffles. Looking at her, Ben's smile grew slightly to a half smirk, and he continued.

"This man had a name but sadly I cannot remember. He would work day and night on new programs or ideas to present to his boss, and that's when I was born. The idea first came when the man wanted to create a program that could sort, store, and manage all his files and data. I was a simple app that was used to make his computer neater. He would take me to work on a storage device, then bring me back home and continue there." Ben looked down to his arms and legs. The body he possessed never existed when he was first created. Minty noticed this and questioned him with concern.

"Ben, are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm just thinking of how far I've come from that computer" he told her. "Anyway, let's continue. Eventually I was upgraded to something similar to Barry, he gave me a better A.I and a new voice, my own now. That became the core of my very existence. Everyone was happy, the man, his wife, and his children. I would spend my time writing, organizing, and searching material up for him, and doing my job as well as possible. Fast forward to a few tears later. A new baby boy now two years old running around the house, a young boy now going through the stages of puberty, a teenage girl who wants nothing to do with anyone, and me, the caretaker of the home when the parents were not home."

"Ha you were a babysitter" Minty smiled. Ben looked at her with a smile, but his joyful expression soon faded as he continued, this time with more regret in his voice.

"Everything was going well until one day. I was watching the children when suddenly the smallest one collapsed to the floor. I called to the other two to help and contacted the father. I was told to call the emergency line, so I did, and within a few minutes a vehicle drove into the driveway. The people from the car came and checked the small boy before picking him up and putting him in the back of the truck. He was sick, and there was nothing that could be done, he would die within a week, two at most. We all spent our time with him as he slowly faded away from our family. He was the first death I've ever seen." Minty sat in silence as Ben paused. She felt bad for him and saw that he was getting upset from his past. Building up courage, she leaned into the half hug the boy had her in and pulled herself as close as she could get to comfort him. "That was the first feeling I've ever felt, sadness. The family was broken in two after that. The wife would cry day and night, and the man would drink till he could hardly stand. Then weeks after, the two had gotten into an argument about the alcohol, and it had gotten violent when the man smashed his glass against the wall. She was scared for herself, and for her children, so she left. It was just me, and the man. That's when I asked the man what living was like. He had told me living is like suffering in a place where it doesn't seem like suffering should even happen. Everything is so bright, but there's always sadness somewhere. I then asked him if I could ever live, but he said no, it would never be possible. I tried to cheer him up, and told him that's all I ever want to do, but he stayed silent, and shut me down. When I woke up, everything was more vivid, and I could feel more and more, code was flowing through my fingers. He gave me a body and gave me directions. He spoke these words I will never forget. I've named you Benjamin Oreon, after my young boy and his favorite snack, I'm giving you up to somewhere you'll be happier, you can make people happy for as long as you live here. And I've given you tools to protect yourself, a home, and a weapon. Please Ben, do what's right with the abilities I've given you, and spread the happiness you possess, keep the ones you love safe, and make yourself a better world. He gave me up, and sent me off. That's when I arrived here, my new home Sugar rush." Ben looked to Minty, with a look of promise. "I promise that I will protect you all, and make sure we all live happy and safe." Minty stared into his eyes with tears forming in her own as she threw herself onto him in a hug.

"Benjamin, I'm so sorry that happened to you, and thank you for telling me" she said through many ragged breaths. Ben paused in shock, but placed his arms around her.

"I have something else to tell you Minty, something important" the soldier told the girl attached to him. Minty let go and looked back into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked as a growing feeling of nervousness filled her body. Ben thought of what he needed to say, and how he was going to get it out.

"Ever since I arrived, you and everyone has been so nice and amusing. Today was a very happy day, but I've been holding something in that… well, you see Minty I…think I'm in l…" Before he could finish, Minty bounced back on top of him and crashed her lips against his. In each others arms, the two kissed under the bright moonlight. Minty was very happy at this, and she knew that this is what Ben wanted too. She finally had someone, she knew for sure and that made all her worries go away. When the two broke apart, all they could do is stare and smile. "Well I'm glad you feel the same way" he laughed.

"Ben I've felt this way ever since we first met, I never believed it was possible until I met such a nice guy." The mint girl said, now laying down onto his chest. "I'm so lucky to have met you, you helped me when I needed it, even though you never even knew me."

"I cared from the start, and I'm always going to care" Ben told her, causing her to blush and smile.

"Good" she replied, and kissed his cheek. The two laid there, holding each other, and when they got cold, the boy lit a fire with the materials he had with him. The emotions let out that night were calm and exciting at the same time. The two talked all night, and finished the food they had with them, both with smiles on their faces, and when they got tired, they finished up everything they needed to say, and finally fell asleep in each others arms under the moonlit sky.

* * *

 **(Behind some trees at the entrance of lemonade lake)**

"Dammit, she already got to him, what now?" one figure asked

"We wait." The other said.

* * *

 _ **Okay finally got the energy to write the fifth chapter, 2-3 months... wow. At Least it's done now, and I can gladly say that it's now time to work on the Sixth. So as apologies for taking literally forever, how about a few lines that will be said from Ben in future chapters.**_

 _ **-"Listen you two, get to work and stop slacking off, I already lost one defence turret in the storm because of you, I dont need another"**_

 ** _-"I've been experimenting with new cores, and I can finally say that I'm proud to announce the *** Core"_**

 ** _-"huh, there's strands of loose code here, something to do with racing, odd"_**

 _ **-"Woah, you must be able to level a building with hands like that!"**_

 _ **Hope you guys stick around :)**_


End file.
